


You are Perfect to Me

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: A typical day for married couple Pidge and Lance, with a little bit of extra love needed.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	You are Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_haunted_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_haunted_sock/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> Just some sweet, domestic married Plance? Maybe a day in the life of a pilot instructor and chief designer that can't keep their hands off each other?
> 
> ~ Happy Birthday Lee!!! ~
> 
> *Special thanks to Rue for beta-ing!!!

Not everything in their lives revolved around saving the universe. Today was just a normal work day.

Lance woke up first, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek before getting up and starting his morning routine. It involved washing off his nightly face mask, using a cleanser, an exfoliator, and moisturizer. He refused to have a repeat of his awful teenage acne. That and having two older sisters that would use him as their personal make-up mannequin. Because of course, as Rachel would constantly remind him, she was born first - even if it was only by a few minutes.

After that, he started the coffee. Honestly there was no way he would get his wife out of bed without it. Next up was breakfast. Pidge could cook if she had to, but he didn't want her to do that (she admitted his cooking was better anyway). It was a miracle that Hunk had managed to teach her to cook in the first place. Between him and her Nonna (her grandmother)? It was all Lance could take to let her cook when he was exhausted. But on a normal day like today? He did the cooking. 

Mornings were peaceful before she woke up. Strangely quiet, but peaceful. Being an extrovert, he enjoyed having her around, but there was something to be said for a relaxing start to the day. Especially compared to the drills they had on the Castle. Yet in these quiet mornings he missed the chaos of him and his siblings of his parents and other family members around the table in the morning, getting ready.

Lance hoped that eventually he and Pidge would have a large family of their own.

Once everything was done, he went into the bedroom, filled mug in hand, Prepared for the beast that was Katie in the morning. When she actually slept, she slept hard. He supposed because she was comfortable with her environment. It made him warm and happy to know that he was her safety and comfort.

"Morning Pidgeon," Lance teased as he put her coffee on the nightstand, peppered his fair maiden with kisses.

"M'not a bird," she mumbled. Lance’s gaze briefly fell on her alarm, which indicated it had already gone off while he was in the kitchen. The alarm was one thing but she always seemed to wake up in a better mood if he was there. Not just because of the coffee, sometimes with food, but  _ him _ . Not that caffeine or sustenance were unwelcome to her. It was the way she glowed in his presence and the way she rose more eagerly that let Lance know it was all him.

"Oh?” he grinned with a tease on his lips, “but I thought you were a bird and I was a mermaid. We were best friends and I came out of the water to see you every chance I got."

That did it. She snorted and opened her eyes, slowly sitting up, the faintest of smiles on her face and Lance knows he’s won. "Dork."

"But I'm your dork. Your  _ husband _ , the dork." In that moment Lance was reminded of how much he loved her. There was nothing special, no anniversary, no birthday - just love. Maybe it was the newlywed thing people talked about. They'd been married not quite a year or so, after all, and people said it should be over. Not for Lance. He would never stop loving her.

Grabby hands appeared from under the blankets as she sniffed to find the coffee cup. Her eyes were still half closed. It was quite the sight. Seeing Pidge sitting up in bed, hair sticking in all directions, the look on her face as she realized caffeine was near? It warmed his heart. Lance smiled tenderly looking at his wife.  _ This is the life.  _

She found the cup and inhaled the scent, probably her favorite smell besides peanut butter, before taking several long swigs.

"You know, you got up faster than I expected. " A smirk appeared on the former blue paladin's face.

His earlier kisses were the start to a gentler wakeup. "Hmm?" 

Lance climbed back into bed, putting his lips over hers, fervently hoping she’d get his message.

The coffee cup was placed back on the nightstand, glasses thankfully still there. They were a couple in love, making the most of their morning together…

* * *

Their workday was standard, nothing crazy today. 

Mr. Sharpshooter spent his day training the cadets, while Pidge worked on new tech, upgrading existing tech, and teaching others about her tech. They both loved their jobs. Lance got joy from flying, even if nothing compared to the Lions. And Pidge thrived on inventing, despite being a perfectionist. 

Today she had a meeting with the Defenders Initiative pilots. Topics included maintenance, special features, what  _ not _ to do...That was a biggie. Don't mess up her pet project. She built a ship, programmed it, and these were  _ pilots. _

Pilots drove her nuts. Thankfully these were not just typical pilots or she would have already lost it. They were selected for a reason. Space had always been the goal. Ever since she was a little girl watching her father go into space, hearing his stories, she’d always wanted to be with them. Whether it be as a pilot, or a scientist, or both, it had been the dream. Becoming a paladin was  _ not _ how she pictured it happening but it was definitely the adventure of a lifetime. As a result, she could speak their language more than she probably would have been able to otherwise. 

Copies for the meeting had to be made - in color because what were they, animals? So she made her way to the color copier in the workroom. It was away from the students for a reason. Shiro, Adam, and of course her own brother, Matt, were to blame for that.  _ Shouldn't be surprised. _

As expected there was another person there, coincidentally another woman. Two men were chatting as they left together so it was just them. 

"Oh go ahead. I still need to organize everything. They gave it to me in the wrong order," the woman said with a roll of her eyes.

"You sure?" It would be nice to get back to work sooner but she didn't want to skip the line. She wasn't about to ask twice though, and wouldn't ask a man at all. 

"Of course. It’ll a few minutes. This is what I get for having the junior officers prepare things."

Eliciting a chuckle from Pidge, she set about making her copies, gaining satisfaction from her own organization. Her room would be messy if she weren’t sharing it with Lance, but it would be organized chaos. Because everything had a place and she knew exactly where it was. Her work environment was much different though. 

While engrossed in inspecting her copies, Katie missed the person coming up behind her.

As Lance put flowers in front of her face, she nearly swung and punched him in the face. If he hadn't anticipated it, the blow would've landed. "Easy there firecracker. It's just your adoring husband with a gift to brighten your day. "

Her stance relaxed as she saw what was in front of her. The two had a habit of sneaking each other gifts in down moments at work. Especially on days when they couldn't do lunch because of scheduling conflicts. Usually it was Pidge who was the ninja. Lance tended to burst with excitement and struggle to be subtle but he'd definitely gotten better. He was always capable of the surprise but his joy got in the way of stealth. 

"Using those paladin skills, huh?" It always made her heart flutter when he surprised her like this. 

Leaning in to hug her and place a gentle, for now, tender kiss on her neck, the Cuban smirked. "But of course. As are you. That punch would've hurt." His voice was clearly teasing and affectionate. Pidge definitely would've punched him instinctively if she wasn't expecting him. Nobody else did that at work.

"Got to. Don't want to get rusty. Clearly I need some training time again."

Eyebrows wiggling, Lance grinned suggestively. "I can help with that."

Before he could ask about his gift, a cadet came running in search of Lance.

"Lieutenant!" Both of the couple's eyes turned,

"Lieutenant McClain!" He clarified, causing Lance to again eye his wife flirtatiously.

Pidge rolled her eyes but laughed, nudging him lightly with the hand not holding her flowers. Legally they hyphenated their last names after they got married but both still mostly went by their original last name. Or his father's last name since technically he was McClain Serrano. 

"Yes Cadet?" If it wasn't work he would have continued the game.

"Cadets Clancy and Gargano are fighting again! At this rate they'll break the simulator again!"

_ Of course _ …"Sorry Pidge, duty calls!" Turning around to follow the cadet, Lance sighed and shook his head. "I leave them alone for five minutes…"

After he left she still had the dopey grin that he brought out and a light blush on her cheeks. Almost a year and still going strong. "How did I get so lucky?" It was a whispered mumble, just a happy declaration. 

"That's actually a good question." The other woman jumped in uninvited. 

"Excuse me?"  _ Who does she think she is? _ As was the case in most situations, her response was anything but as polite as the words technically were. Could she be tactful? Yes, yes she could. Would she? That depended on what this woman said next.

"I don't mean to be rude, but…"

_ Any time people say that they are going to be rude. _

"I mean, he’s an ace pilot. You’re just a techie. One of the boys. Especially after you pulled off being a boy, sometimes it’s hard to remember you’re a girl. We all remember how much of a flirt he is too. That’s all. It’s not bad, just funny I guess. How you two ended up being sort of a poster couple for the Garrison.”

The woman looked down at her papers. " Urgh, would you look at that - Grayson forgot to include the timestamps. I’ve got to get this corrected.. Have a great day!"

Pidge's stomach sank at that. Looking at it logically, it was simple. She was married to Lance. He said he loved her all the time and just brought her flowers. But somehow she still couldn't feel like, even if he gave her all of his love, would he have been happier with someone like Allura? This hadn’t been the first time someone expressed to her how unlikely of a couple they were.

Shaking it off, Katie pushed it to the back of her mind, the young scientist grabbed her copies, alongside her flowers, cover and headed back to the lab. She had meetings to prepare for.

___

After a busy workday full of frustration, the couple was reunited for the drive home. Lance had driven today but they often took turns. 

If they didn't get the chance to meet up at lunch then they would ask in more detail about each other's days, or bring up an important topic.. Sometimes there was a silence. Maybe one of them fell asleep on the way home after a particularly hard day. Especially Katie given her sleeping patterns.

Since he had to dash, Lance was curious about her thoughts on the flowers. He knew they would stay in her office or at her workstation, but he wanted to know if she liked them. It was silly to wonder, after being a couple for so long, but his ego and desire to please meant he needed to hear it from her. He’d even gone to the trouble of asking her mother for advice on which flowers. Not that he didn't know by now which ones she was allergic to and what she liked. He wanted extra help from his botanist mother in law.

Curiosity eating away at him, he bounced as they slid into their seats. "Sooo. What did you think?"

"Huh?" Came her distracted, unenthusiastic reply.

Slumping his shoulders as he locked the doors and turned the ignition on, Lance sighed as if in disappointment. “You didn't like them."

"What?" Pidge said, shocked. His tone of voice snapped her out of it more than the words themselves. It was so strange to hear him so sad these days.

"No. I mean I should have known better. I know you're not the biggest nature person, and when you are that you are all about the flowers, and plants, that live. I should have got you ones that you could have planted. That would have been more exciting. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about asking your mom for seeds or anything. I just wanted to surprise you…" The hurt was obvious. The thought that had gone into that decision was clear.

Oh. Ohhhhh.  _ Damnit. _ “No Lance. That wasn't it at all. I love the flowers and they're sitting on my desk in a vase in water with nutrients."  _ This is exactly the point the woman was making.  _

"Well that's a relief!" A small smile appeared but it wasn't full. Even though Intuition and people skills were his strongest areas and not hers, Pidge could tell he was onto something. "But something's still bothering you."

Pidge squirmed in her seat. He was busy driving and here he read her like a book anyway.

"It's nothing," she started.

"Uh uh!' Lance interrupted. "We made an agreement. When you told me that I needed to stand up for myself and speak up, that I didn't need to let others' problems get fixed before my own. You are the one that told me that  _ nothing _ is code for ‘it's not as big a deal as something else that I am somehow imagining is going on or I know is happening.’ You told me that I wasn't allowed to do that. If my problems are valid so are yours."

More squirming on her end. "When did you get so good at this?"

With a very full laugh, Lance replied. "Maybe it's when I was born and I was suddenly the youngest of five, and the younger twin. Or when I got Hunk for a best friend and if you think I'm bad? Think about how he is now and imagine worse. When we first met he was a lot worse. Or maybe it was when I fell in love with and then married an incredible genius that has been bullied so much that it ruined her self-esteem? And I realized that I needed to help you love yourself just as much as you have helped me?"

They pulled onto the road that would lead them home. Almost there.

"What brought this on? What's bugging you?" He persisted. Lance must have seen the blush on her cheeks, knowing he was on the verge of a breakthrough.

No avoiding it now, it was best to be upfront. "The woman that was at the copier with me just said something that's been stuck in my head.”

After she didn't continue, he gave a little nudge as they pulled into the driveway. "And?"

No way would she rat out Lieutenant Deeley specifically because she still didn't know if it was ill intentioned and if it was? Pidge would fight her own battle. “She is basically saying that I'm not super girly and that you're the popular kid and I'm the geek. She basically called me one of the boys which is pretty normal but it made me question I guess if I was enough. If you would have been happier with somebody more feminine. More conventionally attractive. More popular? I dunno. It's dumb."

That clearly wouldn't do. With a tender kiss, Lance started his quickly formulated plan to woo and reassure his wife.  _ I can't count how many times she has cheered me up and told me I was special and talented. How many times she's gone out of her way to remind me of her love. My turn. _

It started with getting her door, followed by getting the house door next. A certain amount of chivalry was acceptable before she started getting stubborn and doing things herself. 

"Tonight we make peanut butter sandwiches, with the choice of apple juice, milk, or chocolate milk for your beverage. And then we will relax. Because you are the one that I want."

Dinner in bed it was. He ushered her off to go change and brought plates with sandwiches, napkins, and drinks into their room to make the night a little more enjoyable. 

It wasn't until after their meal when he went into the bathroom to change and do his nighttime routine that things took a turn for the ridiculous (in the best of ways).

Coming out with one of his hair brushes, Lance had decided to end the night with a serenade to brighten the night. Plus she'd be more likely to listen if he had her smiling and laughing. 

"What are you doing?" Seeing him grab a brush for something other than haircare was strange. In their house anything beauty/bodily care was strictly cared for...mostly because of Lance. It was a surprise and seemed like something out of a movie.

_ "Cause all of me, _

_ Loves all of you. _

_ All your curves and all your edges, _

_ All your perfect imperfections. " _

Tears ran down her face combined with laughter, as Lance has hoped, at his antics as he sang the John Legend song. "I don't deserve you."

While it was half in jest, he turned off the music and plopped down next to her in bed. "Yes, you do. Now listen up. You married me and you're stuck with me, comprendes? For better and for worse. You married me despite my imperfections. Despite my flaws.  _ Because _ of them. You knew what you were getting into. Heck we lived together in the Castle for a few years. And you still wanted to be with me."

Laughter once more as she bit her tongue because she had had a crush on him long before she said anything

"I married you knowing yours too. I don't care if you don't wear makeup. I don't care if you want to wear comfy clothes. I don't care if you're a geek or one of the guys. I love your brain! I don't care whether your hair is long or short. I don't care about any of that. Neither do you."  _ Usually.  _

"You like it long. Don't pretend." It was one of the things they would do together. He would braid her hair or style it just for fun, brush it out. Even grab on to it during...extracurricular activities. 

"Ok true. But it's your body and I respect it." The Cuban took her hands and looked her in the eyes. It was something she struggled with but not Lance. "I love you all of my heart. You  _ are _ mi corazón. I wouldn't trade you or change you for anything. I love you." 

Lance stood. "You're not going to forget it either if I have anything to do with it." Once again putting his musical talents to use, anything for a laugh or smile, a different song came to mind.

_ "Just the way you are." _

Katie laughed and kissed him tenderly. "I love you too." He was the biggest dork she had ever met but she loved him for it. Lance made her feel special and wanted. He made her feel unique and cared for. "Thank you."

_ Score. Right on the money.  _

The remainder of the night was spent in bed, Lance whispering sweet nothings, making Pidge smile, the usual.

As she drifted off, he played with her hair, a rare treat for her to doze first. One last line escaped his lips as he prepared for dreamland himself.

_ "You are perfect to me." _

Little did they know what would come of that night…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday Lee!!!
> 
> Songs included:
> 
> “You’re the One That I Want” from Grease
> 
> “All of Me” by John Legend
> 
> “Just the Way You Are” by Bruno Mars
> 
> “Fuckin’ Perfect” by Pink
> 
> \- (There is a clean version if that is your preference.)  
> [“F**kin’ Perfect” ]


End file.
